The present invention relates to a water-based composition of silicone oil, fatty acid(s), and humectant(s), which can be used to treat fungal diseases, such as tinea pedis, tinea cruris, tinea corporis, cutaneous candidiasis, tinea versicolor, and the like
A foamable composition similar to the vehicle compositions described herein is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,830. The composition has been used with subjects having toxic hand eczema. What was not described, and what has now been unexpectedly discovered, is that such compositions can accelerate healing of wounds and control inflammation. This vehicle effectiveness is described herein, and in an application filed concurrently herewith entitled “Composition and Method for Treating Wounds” U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/406,864, filed on Oct. 26, 2010.
Econazole nitrate (EN) is representative of azole antifungals. Econazole nitrate is a topical antifungal agent that is currently indicated for a variety of fungal diseases, including tinea pedis, tinea cruris, tinea corporis, and cutaneous candidiasis, as well as for the treatment of tinea versicolor. Econazole nitrate has shown activity against a variety of dermatophytes and yeasts, including most strains of Epidermophyton floccosum, Microsporum audouinii, M. canis, M. gypseum, Trichophyton mentagrophytes, T. rubrum, T. tonsurans, Candida albicans, and Malassezia furfur. Econazole nitrate is a leading antifungal used topically in the United States, with over 20 years of clinical use and history with an excellent safety profile.
Because the vehicle used in the invention is effective in promoting wound healing, it is believed that the composition further containing econazole will be particularly effective in treating fungal/yeast infections, and promoting the healing of infection-induced or associated injury.